


Fish

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fish, Fluff, Gen, Negotiations, Pack Cuddles, Persuasion - Freeform, Pet, Promises, Team as Family, Television Watching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, discussions, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: The gang begs Nightmare for a pet.For the first time though, Nightmare agrees.





	Fish

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Cross, Dust - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Killer, Horror - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cross went to Nightmare, the others in tow.

"Nightmare?" He asked quietly, his eye lights shining brightly. "Can we have a pet?" He asked softly.

 

Nightmare turned to his boys with a confused frown. "What?"

 

"Please? We really want a pet." Dust said quietly.

"We'll take care of it all by ourselves." Killer promised.

 

Nightmare turned to them fully and crossed his arms sternly. "No."

 

Cross pouted a bit.

Horror looked up at Nightmare. "Please, we promise you won't be annoyed by the pet." He pleaded.

 

"You can hardly take care of the tree I gave you." Nightmare nodded to the small potted plant, only leaving a stem. "How can I trust you won't neglect or kill any pet I gave you?"

 

Horror flushed in embarrassment.

"Please, Nightmare..." Cross mumbled quietly, looking up at Nightmare with the cutest look he could muster up.

 

Nightmare paused as he looked down at Cross.

Finally he sighed and rubbed his skull. "I'll get you a fish. Just a fish. That's all."

 

Cross gasped happily and hugged Nightmare with a bright smile.

"Yes! Thank you so much, dad!!" He said happily.

Killer smiled. "Thanks." He said happily.

 

Nightmare blushed before he sighed and hugged back. "You better take care of the fish properly!"

 

Dust nodded.

"We'll do our best." He promised.

Horror nodded solemnly.

 

Hopefully they could do it.

 

~~~

 

Cross smiled as he cuddled into Killer happily.

They were all watching a movie together.

Nightmare was absent though...

 

He'd said he'd left to buy their fish.

 

"What kind of fish do you think it will be?" Cross asked curiously.

Horror hummed in thought.

"Probably a goldfish." Dust replied.

 

"I hope it's a beta!" Killer smiled excitedly. "I've been meaning to keep one."

 

Horror smiled.

"I know those, they're really cool!" He said with a smile.

 

"I hope Nightmare gets one!" Killer smiled at Horror excitedly.

 

Horror nodded excitedly.

"They do sound really cool." Cross agreed with a smile.

 

They all agreed and continued to watch the movie.

Half an hour later, Nightmare walked in and placed a tiny fluffy white kitten in Cross' lap.

 

Cross looked up at Nightmare confusedly.

"... What...?" He asked.

Horror looked at the kitten longingly. It looked so fluffy.

 

Killer looked at the kitten in confusion before looking at Nightmare. "What?"

"Fish." Nightmare said.

 

Dust was the first one who caught on. His eye lights were sparkling with excitement.

"You.. you got us a kitten." He stammered happily.

 

Nightmare nodded. "I told you I'd get you a fish. Meet Fish."

 

Cross smiled brightly.

"Oh stars, thank you so much, dad." He said excitedly. He rubbed the kittens head gently. So cute.

Killer smiled. That was so amazing!!

 

Nightmare smiled slightly before looking away bashfully. "The pet store literally had no fish left."

 

Horror chuckled.

"Where did you get this cutie?" He asked curiously.

 

"At the back." Nightmare said. "It caught my tentacle and refused to let go. And... I swear it has magic. It captivated me."

The cat looked up at Nightmare with one blue eye and one golden eye with a small mew.

 

Cross smiled.

"So cute." He mumbled happily. "Cute kitty."

Killer smiled softly. Adorable.

 

"Take care of Fish, understand?" Nightmare said sternly to his boys.

 

Killer nodded happily.

"We will." He replied with a smile.

 

Fish meowed at his new family curiously

 

 ~~~

 

Cross gently hugged Fish close.

Dust smiled as he petted the tiny kitten.

 

Killer smiled as he nuzzled Fish.

Horror gently petted Fish's soft fur.

 

The kitten leaned into the touch happily, purring softly.

Horror started purring a bit too in happiness which made the kitten happy.

 

The kitten meowed happily as he snuggled into the warmth.

His new family.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
